


Sex On A Stick

by AluraEmbrey



Category: Glee
Genre: Dominant Bottom, M/M, Not Beta Read, Riding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-09
Updated: 2011-11-09
Packaged: 2017-11-06 16:00:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/420693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AluraEmbrey/pseuds/AluraEmbrey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sebastian doesn't know quite how right he was.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sex On A Stick

**Author's Note:**

> So random, I don't even know...

He wasn't right the first time. Things were far too new and gentle and confusing for them to stray from what they assumed was standard.

Sebastian isn't right the second time either, because then they flipped places that time. Feeling that they owed it to themselves to try it either way.

The third time he wasn't right either. Though that had more to do with the fact that they were going for quick and quiet, instead of anything else. Finn was in the living room, mourning his football career, afterall.

The fourth time though. Oh the fourth time... Perhaps Sebastian Smithe is psychic in some way. Because Blaine is pushing Kurt down on the bed, running his hands down the smooth chest like fingers on ivory piano keys. Each touch creating sweet music to hit the air, circling around the two of them and engulfing them in a their own world. With a smirk, he straddles the thin waist, shuddering when Kurt's cock rubs against his ass. Soon.

For now, he's too busy creating his masterpiece. Planting kissing and bite marks all over the canvas that Kurt is just playing out for him. Arms above his head, gripping the headboard like it's a lifeline. The edges and ridges of the wood must be digging into his palms, but Kurt doesn't seem to mind. Not with the way he's moaning, the vibrations hitting Blaine's lips like a lie detector. Kurt couldn't say he didn't want this if he tried.

Which is good, because Blaine wants this too. Oh he _wants_. Craves each and every high pitched whine that spills from those kiss-bruised lips. He wants every inch of this lean body rubbing against his, has to have that rigid hard cock in him, filling and stretching him till he isn't sure he'll be able to take anymore. Oh, but he'll take it alright. He has plans. Things he's thought about while touching himself at night, other than just ripping Kurt's clothes off.

Blaine pushes back, rubbing his ass on Kurt's erection to earn another muffled groan. He watches as Kurt's eyes clamp shut. As if the boy, no man, is trying to keep from losing all control. Which is too bad, cause Blaine plans to make Kurt come completely undone. Smirking, even though Kurt can't see it, he lifts himself up on knees. Raising himself just high enough to that he's hovering over the cock he's been dreaming about.

With one hand on his own has, he moves his right to grab the base of Kurt's dick. The blue eyes fly open then, growing wide at the sight above him. Clearly he hadn't been expecting this. But Blaine had. He'd planned this, made himself prepped and ready so that they wouldn't have to waste any time, before he's...

Oh god. Yeah. Definitely sex on a stick.


End file.
